


Children Suffer at the Hands of Their Protectors

by Rainbownomja



Series: Writers Month 2019 Prompts [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (Background, Angry Crowley (Good Omens), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Child Neglect, Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley loves Warlock, Family, Family Angst, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Dads, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lower Tadfield (Good Omens), M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Neglect, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Protective Crowley, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Teen Angst, Warlock has a lot of feelings, Warlock needs a hug, continuation of previous fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: Warlock has been in South Downs Cottage for two weeks, and yet he is as silent as ever, and something is wrong. Aziraphale and Crowley can't help if he doesn't open up.





	Children Suffer at the Hands of Their Protectors

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: Weird 
> 
> A continuation of Once Godfathers, Always Godfathers

It turned out that Warlock was a weird teen even by Aziraphale and Crowley’s standards. Although their standards could be seen as, well, not realistic. Unlike Adam, he had nobody he called a friend. No real interests that he was willing to talk about. When they asked what school was like he said it was fine, if not a bit boring. But he did not hate it. 

The strangest part was that when they asked about his family, Aziraphale felt nothing. Warlock cared for his parents sure, but he did not love them. Crowley did not find this surprising. The poor child grew up for years without their embrace. A nanny and a gardener could only replace them so much. Within a week he found a job, he insisted that he pull his weight somehow. In the evenings he went to his room to do his homework without a fuss. In the two weeks since Crowley’d found him in the garden, the boy barely spoke more than a few sentences. 

“What do we do?” Aziraphale asked. Despite his disposition, he was not the best with children. 

“We wait.” Crowley replied, combing his fingers through Aziraphale’s curls. “Ms. Dowling is not the affectionate type. It’s not entirely strange that he wouldn’t be either.” 

“How frustrating.” 

Crowley shrugged. “Children are byproducts of what God decided to hand them.” 

Aziraphale didn’t like that answer. He didn’t like that Warlock (or anybody for that matter) had to suffer simply because God willed it. That wasn’t what humanity was. 

“Give him time angel. He’ll warm up.” Crowley said.

It took a month for Crowley’s words to come to fruition. Warlock came to the dinner table. His face was a blank slate, his posture trying to hide his discomfort. He was maintaining his grades, his minimal paycheck would afford his food here. Yet he still felt like a nuisance. 

“Something the matter dear?” Aziraphale asked. Warlock shook his head. He didn’t know how to answer. What was supposed to happen in homes like this?

Then one night, Crowley heard a tune through Warlocks door. He’d woken up to the sound of crying next door, Aziraphale had shaken him awake actually. He waited. The song was so familiar, and the sniffles in between didn’t help. Warlock was singing his old lullabies to himself. How long he’d had to do so hurt too much to think about. He knocked on the door. 

“Warlock?” He murmured. “You alright?” A sniffle. 

“Fine” The boy was not a terribly good liar. 

“Can I come in dear?” Crowley asked. There was a long silence before he got a response. 

“I guess.” 

The room was dark, and lacked decorations still. Swallowed in a swath of tangled blankets was Warlock, trying desperately to hide the tears that glistened on his cheeks. Crowley sat at the edge of the bed. 

“Bad dream?” Crowley said. Warlock shook his head. “Hmmm.” Crowley took a good long look at the boy before saying anything. “Homesick?” 

“No I-” Warlock’s voice caught. “I don’t know.” 

“When I’m can’t place a feeling, Aziraphale always makes me describe it to him. “ Crowley hummed “ What does it feel like?”

“Umm. Like a black hole? In the center of my chest.” Warlock thought for a moment. “All my limbs are heavy. I just want to sleep all day.” 

“Scoot over.” Crowley snaked his way to sit beside Warlock, his arm resting against the backboard of the bed. “You know, black holes tend to spread. Of all the ones I’ve come across they’re often from heartbreak.”

“I’m not six anymore Nann-Crowley. Say what you mean” There was the spirit Crowley remembered. 

“Sounds like depression there kid.” Crowley replied. He hesitated but decided it was best to bring it up now before the kid clammed up again. “I heard you singing. ‘That one of mine?” 

Warlock started to sniffle again as he nodded. “Nobody else would do it for me.” He whispered as he divulged into tears. Crowley did what he knew best, he pulled Warlock into a side hug and rested his chin on his head. 

“Warlock, we’re not the Dowling's.” He whispered. “You can always come to us if you need help. That’s what godfathers are for.” 

As Warlock muffled sobs into Crowley’s silk pajamas, Crowley couldn’t help but hum a new lullaby. One that was updated for a normal human boy, who needed normal human comfort. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed please leave me a comment and a kudos, I love to hear from you.
> 
> I haven't done a continuation at all this month, but the mood struck me for some Warlock angst and Crowley being a good dad. I think tomorrow I will end with some good old fashioned fluff. Maybe. 
> 
> Want to keep up with my work? Follow me on Tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
